


The power of an archangel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Kind off power play, Lap Sex, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Riding, Sex, Suicidal thoughts but not too serious, There's a lot of things going on okay, Wing Kink, adoration, power trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam would never say that his life was easy, perfect or worth living.<br/>But at moments like this is what makes him think that maybe his life is pretty alright.<br/>And moments like this are Gabriel bouncing slowly on his large cock, his hands tied behind his back, blindfolded and his wing out.<br/>Yeah maybe his life isn't too bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The power of an archangel

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!  
> Porn again as you see!  
> Chapter 9 on Saltire is moving on slowly and since I feel like shit for it I decided that I should write some smut.  
> Remember that I love you guys!
> 
> Please remember this is not beta-read.

Sam has wished that his life was different on many occasions, on some he even had wished that it would just end. His life was annoying, bad, hard and rough. He was honestly surprised over how long he and Dean had managed to survive. The darker part of him wished that Dean or him would slip up some time finally and just finally get the end he deserved. It was one of those thoughts that had actually started the whole thing with Gabriel. Apparently he wasn't dead and Sam hadn't even been able to sit down and think what he felt about that. Gabriel was a dick trickster and Sam could probably write a series of books on why Gabriel was a major asshole. Not to mention that the angel had no sense of privacy either. Or well he had but he didn't show it. Sam had minded his own business and just daydreamed for a bit. Yeah, there weren't the nicest daydreams but they were his thoughts which Gabriel had no right to. Yet Gabriel had been there in his head and suddenly he had appeared before Sam, all buzzing grace and high voltage energy. It started slowly with some long speeches about him not being normal and no matter what life he would take he would never be normal. One thing lead to another and suddenly Gabriel had become angry enough to show his wings, yelling at Sam for even thinking ending his life when Gabriel had worked so hard for him to be alive, when Gabriel needed Sam to be alive for as long as possible, when he had bent the universe for him. That was when Sam had picked up on the words and the wings. It started shyly with questions and suddenly he was fucking Gabriel against a wall with the archangel's legs splayed wide.

After that , their relationship started to unravel and only a week later Dean caught them having sex in the library.  Hundreds of awkward conversations later Dean finally came around and Sam could officially date the angel. Gabriel would take Sam away sometimes to places that he had dreamed of and they would actually go out on dates. They could do shy, they could do soft, they could do sweet and they could make love. 

But sometimes hunts would go wrong, he would make some mistake or he would fight with Dean, then he needed something different. He needed to feel like he had control over his life, like he knew what he was doing and that he could do whatever he liked. Gabriel was an archangel. The only thing stronger than him was God, and that drunk bastard was already gone for a long time. The other archangels were either dead or hiding so Gabriel was the most powerful creature of everything. He stood at the top of the food chain with endless power and knowledge. He could control everything if he wanted. Sam never forgot what Gabriel was even if it was easy with that short vessel. So what does what Gabriel is has to do with Sam's desire to be able to be in control? 

This.

Gabriel riding him oh so slowly, hands tied up with Sam's belt behind his back, eyes blinded by thick cloth, his hair a mess of curls, his cock red from being denied a much wanted orgasm and his whole body covered in a thin layer of sweat that makes his skin glow a bit more. But that's not everything. Two golden wings are spread out in submission (Gabriel told him) showing Sam exactly how needy he is. 

"Slowly, Gabe. Want your thighs to burn and ache. Want you, the almighty archangel Gabriel, feel the pains of a human body."

Gabriel gasped and bit his lips, Sam had found out early that the archangel got off on dirty talk.

"What do you think the others would say if they saw you like this? All desperate and needy?" He mocked as leaned back some more on the headboard. The bed was squeaking softly now and then, but other than that, there was only Gabriel's pleading moans and Sam's dirty words.

"You think you can come like this? Slowly taking my cock to the base before rising again? Without even being touched. Hmm that would look so sexy on you, archangel. You're always so good for me. I bet you would come just by me commanding you to." Gabriel's thighs where shaking and Sam was sure that the he was close.

"Such a good angel, aren't ya? Taking my cock like a professional whore, but you are only mine. My archangel, my powerful creature of beauty and only mine."

Sam could see that Gabriel was crying of frustration behind the blindfold.

"Sam.. please.. Sam I can't... Sam!" He gripped the archangel's hips hard, how could he deny his sweet angel anything when he begged so nicely? He helped Gabriel move up and down, harder but the same slow pace.

"Fuck. Always so tight and warm around me. Must be an angel thing, huh?"

"Sam.. oh please!" The archangel cried out, his sweet spot being hit perfectly.

"Scream just a big higher, angel." He rammed his hips up into the angel and Gabriel screamed.

 Things went very quickly after that as Sam slammed in twice more up into that tight heat before pulling Gabriel down roughly, holding his hips so hard that he was leaving finger shaped bruises as he came deep into the archangel. This was heaven. Or well maybe the Devil's idea of heaven. This was addictive and oh so wonderful, but it wasn't the best part.

"Gabriel. Come. Now." Sam barley barked out the order as Gabriel's cock twitched and he came with a loud scream. In another state all the lights went out as Gabriel gasped through the harsh orgasm. This was the best part. Seeing Gabriel coming untouched by Sam's words. Seeing the red cheeks of the  _archangel_  as he rode out his orgasm like a mess. Sam moved slowly, just leaning forward. He took of the blindfold slowly, Gabriel's eyes were shinning lightly in a gold rich color but his eyes were a bit puffy from all the tears and his lips were red and swollen from biting them. Sam licked gently at the abused underlip and a soft gasp came from Gabriel as the contact made the lip sting.

Sam looked deeply into those golden eyes, Gabriel was still shaking.

"Just a human, huh?" Gabriel didn't answer, he just let his head fall on the younger Winchester's shoulder while wondering what kind of fire he really was playing with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm not really all to proud of it but I would love to know what you think!  
> Please leave kudos or a comment so that I know what you think!  
> Have a nice day/night!


End file.
